


A love story, told in a sentence.

by dancingloki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingloki/pseuds/dancingloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know, it jumped into my head last night and wouldn't leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A love story, told in a sentence.

_Figures that I'd lose my fear of flying_ , he thought bitterly,  _just in time to see him Fall_.


End file.
